Hair loss is a problem which affects many people. While some people affected by hair loss simply accept the resulting change in appearance, others do not and seek devices and methods to replace their lost hair. Over the years, many prior art devices and methods have been devised to help those individuals who wished to maintain the appearance of a full head of hair.
Throughout the worldwide industry of hair replacement and the history thereof, artisans in the practice of non-surgical hair replacement as well as the manufacturers of various types of hair pieces have traditionally strived for better methods of hair attachment. Any method or procedure to be considered would have to address two primary concerns as they relate to the prospective client.
First would be the appearance. The particular method or procedure chosen should enhance the appearance of the user and at least have no negative impact on the aesthetic and realistic qualities of the chosen hairpiece. Second, but no less important is the method of attachment. The method or procedure should improve upon or at least have no negative impact on the level of security and comfort the hair piece attachment method affords.
Traditionally, prior art hair replacement or hair piece attachment procedures have been divided into two categories. There are those referred to as "semi-permanent", such as mechanical clips or double-sided tape. These methods offer the hair replacement wearer the freedom and flexibility to remove the hair piece at will, while providing a reasonable security of attachment in the wind, while swimming, etc.
For other hair replacement clients, only a permanent attachment will do. While there is actually nothing permanent about a permanent attachment, these methods offer the user a higher level of security, as well as a method of attachment that more closely replicates their original hair growth. These methods require a routine maintenance about every four to eight weeks. The most common of the permanent attachment methods are the bond method, the weave method, and what is sometimes referred to as a point attachment.
The bond method, probably the most popular of all the permanent attachment methods, employs any one of a number of medical-grade adhesives and offers the client a reasonable level of security, a low level of detectability, and a reasonable degree of comfort at the time of attachment. Many clients, however, endure a number of drawbacks with this method. Although the mastic used is a medical grade adhesive, prior art methods require the adhesive to be placed directly in contact with the scalp. Many clients suffer an allergic reaction to the mastic, and others complain of a reaction to the bond or the combination of the bond and a tape. This process also requires the user's own hair to be shaved at the point of attachment.
The weave method is actually one of any number of different braiding techniques. While most weave methods offer a relatively high level of security, they vary in diameter and are therefore more difficult to conceal. Also, there is usually a certain level of discomfort that the user must tolerate.
The point attachment method is usually employed by hair replacement specialists who do not weave hair, and are used on a client who can not be bonded. This method, actually can be any number of knotting techniques, and may or may not employ a bonding mastic as well. This method usually offers the least amount of comfort and security and usually has the shortest longevity.
Several prior art patents have disclosed devices and methods to address the deficiencies in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,092 entitled Method of Attaching a Hairpiece was issued to Nelson on Jul. 20, 1976. This patent disclosed a method of attaching a hairpiece wherein the recipient's natural hair is utilized to "lock" the hairpiece in place. After the hairpiece, which has a base element comprising open-hole netting, has been positioned on the recipient's head, the natural hair underlying the base element is pulled up and through the base. Thereafter, a selected plurality of hair lengths are divided into pairs of groups which are knotted together. Once the knot has been tied, a drop of adhesive is applied to the knot to prevent it from coming loose. This prior art method presents several drawbacks as compared to the invention disclosed herein. First, like most weaving methods, a certain amount of strain is placed on the hair through the knotting, thereby presenting a degree of discomfort to the recipient. Second, this method utilizes an adhesive which may come into contact with the recipient's scalp thereby causing an allergic or non-allergic reaction.
Another prior art method is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,486 entitled Method for Attaching a Hairpiece to the Scalp which was issued to Finamore, et al. on Jul. 23, 1991. This method comprises removing a strip of natural hair from the recipient along a band below the wearer's natural hair line. Next, an adhesive material is applied along the scalp band in order to affix the hairpiece to the user. As is evident, this prior art method has several disadvantages when compared to the invention disclosed herein. First, it is necessary to remove a band of the wearer's natural hair. Second, as in other bonding methods, the adhesive is applied directly to the wearer's scalp, giving rise to the possibility of reaction or allergy.
Yet a third prior art patent discloses a method of attaching a hairpiece. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,765 entitled Method and Apparatus for Securing a Hairpiece was issued to Bachtell on Oct. 27, 1981. Here, the hairpiece has a plurality of loops. At each of the plurality of loops, a first adjacent group of natural hair is pulled through the loop and held outwardly extended from the wearer's head under tension. A second adjacent group of natural hair is then pulled through and held under tension so that the two groups of hair cross against each other. A line is then tied about the two groups where they cross and a liquid adhesive is applied to the line. Again, when compared to the invention disclosed herein, the disadvantages of tension on the wearer's natural hair and the application of adhesive are presented.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a hair replacement device and a method of attaching it to the wearer's head that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is further an objective of the present invention to provide a hair replacement device and a method of attaching it to the wearer's head that does not utilize a weaving method.
It is further an objective of the present invention to provide a hair replacement device and a method of attaching it to the wearer's head that does not require an adhesive to make contact with the skin of the wearer's scalp.
It is further an objective of the present invention to provide a hair replacement device and a method of attaching it to the wearer's head that does not require the wearer's natural hair to be shaved prior to installation.
It is further an objective of the present invention to provide a hair replacement device and a method of attaching it to the wearer's head that does not cause stress or tension to the wearer's natural hair.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.